


It's Happening

by Sapphire_Tornado



Series: Nothing's Ever Impossible [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Tornado/pseuds/Sapphire_Tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master wakes up after the events of "Nothing's Impossible" only to find out he's with child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Happening

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a sequel and this little thing was sparked. It's the Master finding out about the pregnancy. I hope you like it

It was quiet when the Master awoke; even the drums had gone silent. He found his eyes were almost too heavy to open, but he pushed through. He was shocked to find that he was no longer in the junkyard.

The Master tried to gauge his situation. He was in an unknown room of unknown origin, he had machines and medicine drips hooked up to him and something was touching his hand. He made to pull his hand away, but the light tough became more of a handhold.

“Good, you’re awake.” The Doctor’s face came into view over him. “I was hoping you’d wake up soon, but you never do anything in halves so I thought you’d be out a little longer.” 

The Master looked at the babbling Time Lord in shock. How did he find him? Why did he take him? Was he going to become a pet? The Master had a million questions running through his mind, none of which he was willing to voice.

“Would you shut up?” The Master said as the Doctor babbled away about finding him unconscious in the junkyard.

He pouted and the Master felt his heart melt, Theta always knew how to make his brain stop functioning. “But I haven’t gotten to the best part.” The Master watched as the Doctor began pulling up information on the nearest computer.

The Master sighed in exasperated defeat, “Fine.”

The Doctor looked giddy as he types quickly. He pulled up an ultrasound, definitely not what the Master was expecting. Then the room was filled with the sounds of the fetal heartbeats.

“No,” he whispered, placing a hand on his stomach. He felt the ultrasound pad; it was definitely coming from him. “I’m pregnant.” 

The Doctor smiled at him gleefully. “The baby has two very healthy hearts, as you can hear, and, for all you’ve put them through, they are developing normally.”

“You knocked me up?!” The Master asked angrily. The Doctor was the only possibility for the father. “If I didn’t feel like moving would kill me, I’d kill you.” He whispered menacingly.

The Doctor only smiled, pissing him off more. “We’re going to be parents Koschei.” 

“We are parents.” The Master said bitterly. “Unless you’ve forgotten our daughter, Atropos.” 

“I remember our daughter.” The Doctor took off his unnecessary glasses and started cleaning them. “It’s just that we haven’t had a child in so long. It’s exciting.” 

The Master looked at him incredulously. “What makes you think I’m staying with you? I’m not going to be some pet or worse, breeding stock.” He pointed angrily at the Doctor. “You want to use me to recreate the Time Lord society. You’re gonna use me so we’re not the only Time Lords. I know your game.” The Master was working himself up, getting twitchy and looking for escape routes.

The Doctor sighed resignedly. “I’m not going to keep you as any of those things.” He paused momentarily, walking over to the Master. He took the other’s hands in his own. “I love you.” He said it as he held the Master’s gaze. “I have always loved you. Even when we fight I remember when we were young and so in love.”

The Master froze, unsure of how to respond. It was everything he’d ever wanted to hear, from the person he’d wanted to hear it from. He was still in shock when the Doctor placed a kiss on his forehead and wiped away his tears, he didn’t even notice he was crying. He was going to blame hormones for now.

“You want me to stay…” The Master didn’t know if he was being serious or not. “As me.”

The Doctor laughed softly, kissing his forehead again. “Of course I do. There will have to be some ground rules, but most of those are so the TARDIS doesn’t kill you.”

The Master nodded. Suddenly overcome by emotion, he said, “I love you, Theta.” 

“I love you too, Koschei.” The Doctor said, kissing him chastely on the lips.

The Master deepened the kiss. He realized how good it was to have Theta back when he felt the circles being rub into his stomach area. 

It was the Doctor who broke the kiss, the Master whined at the loss of contact. “Get some rest.” The Doctor said with a laugh, kissing his forehead.

The Master watched the Doctor walk back to the computer before looking down at his waist. He didn’t look pregnant, but that would change. He didn’t know if he could do this whole parent thing again, but with Theta at his side he was going to sure as hell try. 

“Hi baby,” he whispered, placing a hand on his still flat stomach. He knew that this was going to be one interesting child.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
